Human Nature
by Nightmares Unleashed
Summary: Another fic I wrote for a friend. Again featured Legal Luke/ Klaus x Luke.  Dun judge me man, I have some screws loose :T


It is human nature to remove anything that gets in their way. That is a simple fact of life that applies to us all. No matter how much you deny it, it still applies to you. Face that facts, do you burn things when they are labeled "junk" and are in the way? I'm sure you have once. Have you ever simply plucked weeds from your garden so that those whorish flowers you love so much could hog all the soil's natural benefits. As I have said, this applies to us all. From the common murderer to the common gardener.

Which is why I got rid of him.

If it is uneeded, it is disposable. That is the rule we follow with this logic. A few days ago, I used this logic in a murderer's point of view. I admit, I have killed. I deliberately chose of mankind's cruelest ways to do away with someone, and I hold no remorse for it. He was disposable afterall. No one would miss him, and if they did, it was of none of my concern. That boy, he just got in my way. I could have done so many wondrous things without him! So much! Yet he existed...which meant my existence was locked to his, and only his.

Which is why he's gone.

I care not for your moral rules. I care not for the fact he did not cry. I care not! Why should I? That very morning I awoke with the simple wish of ending his existence. By the logical flow of events, that would free my own. So, I carried him, bound and gagged to the nearest cemetery. If he was to be laid to his eternal rest, then he might as well be in the right place, out of everyone's way. He was silent the entire way. He did not protest. He did not attempt to free himself. He simple sat there, like a good little boy he was...I hated him so much at that time.

Which is why I bought that Shovel.

As I dug the ditch, dirtying up my formal clothing in the process, I dared not grace him with my gaze. No, I wouldn't, not for him...and not for me. Never again would I fall victim too those eyes, Never. As quoted from the a madman, who quoted a bird "Nevermore". I wanted him to be as far away from the sun as possible, so I made sure to dig a hole of appropriate size. No shall find him, no one.

Which is why I miss him.

Tossed like trash into the dumpster, I got rid of him. Why did this child not make a sound? Why? All it would take was one sound of protest, one of pain, just something! That's all it would take to have snapped me out of it. To make me rip off his bindings and love him as if we were newly weds. Yet he didn't, and by the logical flow of events, meant I did not either. The earth was piled on top of his small frame. He made no sound then either, just sat there, propped against the wall of the hole. His figure was finally submerged in the earth, and with a few more pounds of soil, I was content. There it was, I had done away with it...I was free.

Which is why I cried when I got home.

It has been three days sense then. It was set in stone that he was dead. The human body cannot go that long under such pressure and without air. I shut him off from the living world, and fed him to the Earth. In a few decades, there would be nothing left of the Luke Triton. All noticeable features of human would by then be long sense decayed and decomposed by nature herself. By her grace I would remain a free man. Free from the burden of his image plaguing my being, and his existence strangling my heart. Nothing can hold me back now. Nothing...

Which is why I pray to be punished.

I lay awake on the fourth night. Four Days, nineteen hours, ten minutes and as of this moment, twenty-four seconds. My body seems to be having withdrawal symptoms. It has grown all to accustom to Luke's body being combined with itself. I cursed myself for my own physical weakness. My mind refused to comply with my wishes as well. I could not help but lay there on the bed we once shared, silently mourning the loss of my last love, silently praying to a cruel God for his return.

Which is why I can hold his hand now.

Then it happened. His figure stood there in the door frame. His body showed all signs of what I had done to him. The dirt and mud clung to his ever being as he slowly walked closer. His eyes only held a faint sparkle of what I loved so much. It looked like the dead has risen from its grave.

Which is why I clung to him.

" Together forever, but you didn't get in the hole with me."


End file.
